


Shattered

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Metaphors, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I fell and broke in thousand pieces





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Yes

I will never be enough  
Because I'm not trying  
Im not trying to get better  
I'm letting myself fall apart  
I'm letting myself fall deep down  
And I hit the ground  
Hit the ground and shattered in thousand pieces  
But I'm not trying to repair myself  
I'm not trying to glue myself back together  
No, I'm not even trying to pick me up 

I'm scared of picking my pieces up and cutting me on the edges  
They are sharp, harmful and dangerous  
And I don't have the power  
I have no power, I'm exhausted  
The thousands of pieces still laying on the ground

They are scared of them, nobody wants to pick them up  
People learned to ignore them  
They were carefully stepping over, now they are stepping on them  
And with every step the pieces break a little bit more  
Till they are only dust  
And every person touching them is taking a part with them

It doesn't matter how hard you try  
You will never be able to fix me  
You will never be able to glue me back together 

Nobody cared in the first place  
So why care now  
Now when it's already to late  
Because now  
Now I'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> No


End file.
